Today, most users of computing devices have multiple accounts that require the user to provide one or more credentials to gain access to them. Because of this, it is quite common for one person to have multiple passwords for multiple different accounts. With the increasing number of passwords, users typically forget the passwords that they use for their different accounts. Also, with the proliferation of devices that can be associated with one account, a user often has to supply passwords on multiple devices associated with an account whenever the user change his account password. Most password recovery schemes today offer one password recovery procedure to different users in different situations. Such static schemes do not properly address the differing circumstances of the different users of an account management system.